Aventuras y Pasiones
by Yami no Luffy
Summary: Madame Shirley le había dicho que no atacara a Mariejoa pero…el hombre rubio le resultaba muy familiar era como si ya se hubieran conocido antes,si le recordaba mucho a…a Sabo.Eso era lo que ella le había mostrado en su bola de cristal.
1. Chapter 1: Recuerdo

_**Notas de la autora: Hola escribo esta historia solo para darle rellenos a los vacíos que el gran Oda-sensei dejo en la fascinante historia de One Piece. El rating será M debido a que abra lemmon, romance, violencia, gore, aventura, misterio, drama y humor. Algunos de los personajes que aparecerán en este fic son creados por mí para llenar el vacío dejado por Oda-sensei como lo es la madre de Luffy .Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen son propiedad de Echiro Oda.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1: Recuerdo<strong>_

"_Puede besar a la novia" – al escuchar estas palabras no pudo evitar sonrojarse y al parecer ella tampoco lo pudo evitar, pero ese tono rojo era más evidente en ella. Ella con su hermoso vestido de novia y su largo y hermoso cabello blanco, sus ojos de un tono azul pálido como el del mar cuando esta cristalino y sus bellos y delicados labios rosaditos, ella era realmente la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Se sentía orgulloso de casarse con esa mujer, después de todo, entre todas las propuestas de matrimonio que ella había recibido, ella lo había escogido a él. _

"_Date prisa tarado, no tenemos todo el tiempo, ya quiero ir al banquete de la boda" dijo una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos para sumergirlo en otro._

_Si, su padre. Tenía planeado hacer algo sencillo pero su padre lo había arruinado invitando a TODA la aldea. Esperaba que su padre fuera el último en enterarse y que llegara unas semanas después de la boda, pero no, su padre llego unos días antes, invito a toda la aldea e hizo un banquete diciendo que era una razón para festejar en grande ya que su único hijo se casaba y eso aumentaba las posibilidades de tener nietos para convertirlos en grandes Marines como lo era el mismo, ahora que era considerado un héroe de la marina, así que decidió echar la casa por la ventana._

_Oye Garp, ¿no deberías de estar conforme de que tu hijo se casara en lugar de estarlo molestando en este día que se supone debería ser el más feliz de su vida hasta ahora, no?_

_Hahaha, tiene razón alcalde Woop Slap. Pero aun así, que se dé prisa ya tengo hambre.- decía un energético Garp._

_Dragon no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada asesina antes de inclinarse para besar a su oficialmente esposa. No fue un beso apasionado ni duradero, prácticamente había sido un rose de labios ya que lo único en eso momento quería hacer era callar al energético de su padre. Además era la decisión de EL si la quería besar y debería de ser algo en privado ya que no haría un acto tan privado y vergonzoso delante de toda la aldea, en especial de su padre, simplemente se le hacía ridículo y vergonzoso que su padre viera cada paso que daba en su vida y sobre todo de que su padre estuviera prácticamente controlando su vida privada sin querer, pero aun así era una molestia._

* * *

><p>"Dragon, Dragon, ¿Dragon?, ¿está todo bien?" escucho una voz que reconoció inmediatamente y que lo saco de sus pensamiento.<p>

Si, Iva estoy bien. ¿Porque la pregunta?

Nada más, es solo que hoy has estado un poco más distante de lo usual y pareces perdido en tus pensamientos, ¿acaso piensas en Luffy, o será en su madre? – decía el revolucionario de apariencia extravagante y de exagerado maquillaje.

-Iva sabes que no me agrada que se metan en mi vida personal, además Luffy ha demostrado durante la guerra de Marine Ford que ya no es un niño al que se le debe estar cuidando todo el tiempo.- respondió el jefe revolucionario.

-Eso ya lo sé después de todo es tu hijo y nuevamente a causado problemas en el Archipiélago Sabaody. Es bueno saber que se recuperó rápido de aquel accidente ocurrido hace dos años, con la guerra de Marine Ford y la muerte de Ace. Por lo cierto, ¿sabes cómo se encuentra Kin? Esto debió ser algo muy duro para ella saber que Ace murió – decía el okama

-Está bien en estos momentos solo le preocupa cuidar de Kenji.-

Y ¿cómo fue que la encontraste?, no debió ser nada fácil en especial si se trata de la madre del descendiente del hijo del rey de los piratas, al final la familia Gol D. obtuvo la victoria con este hijo de Ace, nadie se lo espera. Verdaderamente fue una sorpresa cuando dijiste que nosotros los del ejército revolucionario se harían cargo de protegerla y aún más cuando mencionaste la razón.

-Yo no la encontré fue Himeko quien la trajo para que la protegiéramos del Gobierno Mundial ya que la sentenciarían a muerte si la encontraban, pero ellos aún no saben que Ace tiene un hijo asi que no hay que preocuparnos pero debemos de ser cautelosos por el si acaso–

Y ¿Dónde encontraste a esa niña? Es una gran espía para el ejército revolucionario y hace un muy buen equipo con Kasumi. Además, ¿acaso no fueron ellas quienes salvaron a Bon-chan de Impel Down después de que nosotros escapáramos dejando a Bon-chan con Magellan?

Si fue casualidad de que ellas hayan estado por esa zona investigando y consiguiendo información de una persona, pero no sé a quién estén investigando. Y la encontré en el East Blue es una de las hijas del anterior rey del reino Kichi, y es la media hermana del actual rey. Fueron ellos los que nos avisaron del incendio de Terminal Gray en el reino Goa. Ahora deja de hacer preguntas y pon tu trasero a trabajar que aún tenemos muchas cosas por hacer.

Sabes Dragon, eres un muy buen amigo mío pero me he dado cuenta de que no sabes cómo tratar a las mujeres, se podría decir que eres todo lo opuesto al hombre ideal de una mujer- reclamo el okama al oír el comentario de su amigo.

Si eso ya lo sé, ya me lo habían dicho antes, así que date prisa y ponte a trabajar en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo- dijo el jefe revolucionario.

Si pero,¿Quién? ¿La madre del chico?- preguntaba Iva con alta curiosidad

¡Iva!-

Lo siento es solo que uno no puede evitar la curiosidad de saber qué clase de mujer es su madre. Por lo cierto, ¿la madre del chico y tu están casados o solo fueron amantes? ¿Y qué paso con ella?

¡Iva! – cada vez se podría decir que el jefe se estaba poniendo molesto

Lo siento, perdona, pero ¿podrías solo responder y te dejare de molestar, si ella y tu…?

¡Iva, mueve tu trasero y vete a hacer tu trabajo!- dijo un molesto Dragon – y no menciones ninguna palabra más sobre este tema.

De acuerdo ya me voy. – dijo un sorprendido Iva.

* * *

><p>Mientras en otra parte del Gran Line. (En la isla Gyojin)<p>

Bien chicos estamos listo para zarpar en cualquier momento- decía Nami

Qué bien ya estamos listos para tener nuevas aventuras en el Nuevo Mundo, ya cada vez estamos más cerca de cumplir nuestros sueños- decía el alegre capitán

Mugiwara espera – ante este comentario el capitán del Thousand Sunny busco a la persona quien le hablaba, resulto ser nada ni nada menos que Madame Shirley.- puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas.

-Claro Madame, ¿qué quiere?- respondió Luffy

Sígueme- le ordenó la sirena de gran tamaño

¿Qué crees que quiera Madame Shirley con Luffy?- se preguntaba Sanji

No lo sé pero debe ser importante y privado y lo mando a llamar a solas- decía Robin

Será mejor que nos preparemos para cuando regrese Luffy partir inmediatamente- Ordeno Zoro

Después de esperar a su capitán durante más de una hora la tripulación de los Mugiwara partió de la isla Gyojin para ir a la siguiente isla marcada por el log pose, y así poder salir a la superficie.

¿Por lo cierto Luffy para que te quería la Madame tiburón?, tardaron bastante en terminar de hablar ese asunto privado- comento Usopp

Si Luffy para que te quería- exigió Nami

Shishishishi, todavía no se los puedo decir hasta que hayamos salido a la superficie de lo contario la Madame tiburón se enojara. Ya se me ocurrió como sorprender a mi abuelo…

* * *

><p><em>Unos días antes en Baltigo la base del ejército revolucionario<em>

Bien ya estamos preparados para la misión de infiltración en Mariejoa Himeko, Kasumi- dijo una voz varonil

Bien hecho Bon-chan, Sabo-Kun, recuerden que esta infiltración es solo para poder saber el número aproximado de esclavos que hay para así poder llevar barcos para poder liberarlos y que se unan a nuestro favor los que quieran apoyarnos. –Decía Himeko…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien este es el final del primer capítulo espero de que les haya gustado nos vemos pronto con el segundo capítulo "infiltración" se aceptan críticas positivas y negativas en forma de reviews, gracias por todo, hasta la próxima.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: Infiltración

_**Notas: Hola aquí está el segundo capítulo. Por lo cierto como no sabemos dónde está exactamente la isla Baltigo y como solo dice que se encuentra en una región del Gran Line pero no especifican si se encuentra en Paraíso o en el Nuevo Mundo así que he decidido ponerla en el Nuevo Mundo. Otro dato: pondré una fruta del diablo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Infiltración<strong>

_Unos días antes de que la tripulación de los Mugiwara dejara la isla gyojin._

-Mientras tanto hay que ir a avisarle al jefe de que vamos a salir- decía Himeko

-¿Crees que le agrade la idea de que nos infiltraremos en Mariejoa?- preguntaba Kasumi

-No tiene por qué saberlo todo solo le diremos de que iremos a conseguir información que nos puede ser útiles en el futuro, además jamás nos pregunta adonde vamos. – decía Himeko

-En lo que esperamos que Sabo-kun y Bon-chan estén listos vamos a avisarle- decía Kasumi

_Después de buscar a Dragon por un rato._

-Jefe ya nos vamos ¿se te ofrece algo antes de que nos vayamos?- pregunto Himeko

-No. ¿Quiénes son los que te acompañarán? – pregunto Dragon

-Son Bon-chan, Sabo-kun y Kasumi. Ha y Kasumi lleva a Videl- decía Himeko

-Bien, tengan cuidado de que la Marina no los atrape, ya se pueden ir- dijo Dragon

-Gracias jefe, y no se preocupe estaremos bien, adiós- dijo Himeko

-Ya es hora de reunirnos con los demás- decía Kasumi

_Unos momentos después_

-Bien ya estamos preparados para la misión de infiltración en Mariejoa Himeko, Kasumi- dijo una voz varonil

-Bien hecho Bon-chan, Sabo-Kun, recuerden que esta infiltración es solo para poder saber el número aproximado de esclavos que hay para así poder llevar barcos para poder liberarlos y que se unan a nuestro favor los que quieran apoyarnos. –Decía Himeko.

-Entonces que esperamos, directo hacia el Red Line- decía Kasumi

* * *

><p><em>Después de varios días de navegación.<em>

-Bien ya hemos llegado.-decía Himeko

-Y ¿cómo nos infiltraremos sin ser notados?- Preguntaba Sabo

-De eso yo me encargo yo. Con la ayuda de la majo-majo no mi será muy fácil. – respondió Kasumi

-¿La majo-majo no mi?-Preguntaba Bon-chan

-Si por si no lo saben Kasumi es una bruja y sus poderes mágicos son intensificados por la majo-majo no mi, además de que su fruta puede copiar el poder de otras frutas como lo es la de Bon-chan. Lo que Kasumi hará será convertirlos en muñecos incluyéndose ella misma y yo me hare cargo de entrar entendieron, después Bon-chan se hará cargo de montar guardia y nos avisara si algo ocurre, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Himeko

-¡Sí! Hime-chan- respondió Bon-chan

-¿Y yo que hare?- pregunto Sabo

-Eso lo veremos después en caso de que algo salga mal nos ayudaras a combatir junto a Videl - respondió Himeko.

_Tiempo después de que los espías del ejército revolucionario convirtieran a un marine en muñeco después de que Bon-chan se hiciera pasar por él._

-Bien, no olvides tu deber Bon-chan- decía Himeko mientras se hacía pasar por un miembro de la marina.

* * *

><p><em>Con la tripulación de los mugiwara<em>

-Vaya sí que fue difícil salir – decía Nami

-A mí me pareció divertido- respondió Luffy

-Ahora nos vas a decir lo que madame Shirley te dijo Luffy- trato de ordenar Sanji

-Bien, ahora atacaremos a Mariejoa- dijo Luffy con emoción

-¡Queeee!- respondieron todos completamente sorprendidos

-Que, ¿no les había dicho que se me había ocurrido como sorprender a mi abuelo?- dijo Luffy inocentemente.

-Si mencionaste algo al respecto pero no me imaginaba… esto…- dijo una sorprendida Robin.

-Oye, ¿Luffy esto tiene que ver con lo que la madame tiburón te dijo?- pregunto Usopp.

-Si, ella dijo que no atacara a Mariejoa, pero me dio las razones para hacer lo contrario- dijo Luffy casualmente mientras se picaba la nariz.- yo no lo tenía planeado pero ahora debo hacerlo. La plática que tuve con madame tiburón y lo que ella me mostro en su bola misteriosa me motivo a invadir Mariejoa, así que, vamos. Además de que necesito comprobar algo.

-¿Que podrá ser eso que motive a Luffy a hacer algo tan arriesgado y estúpido?- se preguntaba Nami

-No lo sé, pero será peligroso- dijo Chopper

-No se quejen, además, ya es hora de que le dejemos saber al mundo y al resto de nuestros rivales, los Súper Novas, de que ya hemos entrado al Nuevo Mundo- decía Zoro con una cara de satisfacción.

-Este otro que siempre apoya sus estupideces- concluyo Sanji.

* * *

><p><em>*********************Flashback de Luffy***********************<em>

-Bien, ahora déjame decirte algo Mugiwara - dijo Madame Shirley – lo que he visto en mi bola de cristal, acércate para que lo puedas ver.

-Está bien- dijo Luffy mientras se acercaba a la concha donde estaba la bola de cristal.

-¿Puedes ver algo mugiwara? – pregunto la sirena

-Mmm, veo cadenas, y una persona- dijo Luffy regresando a ver a la sirena

-Entonces es una persona encadenada, ¿no?, mira un poco más, trata de distinguir a esa persona.

-Es… es una mujer de largo cabello y… mmm… está en un cuarto – respondió Luffy

-¿Sabes quién es esa mujer? – pregunto Luffy

-Sí, pero la pregunta es si tú lo sabes

-¿Si yo lo sé?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Debería de saberlo?- se preguntó Luffy

-Si, esa mujer que ves, es tu madre, mugiwara – dijo la sirena

-Mi… madre – dijo un sorprendido Luffy

-Si ahora mira en donde se encuentra

-¿Qué es ese lugar parece un castillo?- pregunto Luffy mientras miraba la bola de cristal

-Ese lugar está justo encima de nosotros. Ese lugar, Mariejoa, y dentro de poco algunos de los miembros del ejército revolucionario se infiltraran, mira serán ellos los que entren. Dijo la sirena ordenando a Luffy para que continuara mirando.

_En la bola de cristal Luffy pudo distinguir a cuatro personas, eran dos hombres y dos mujeres, pero la imagen cada vez era más clara pudiendo distinguir a Mr.2 Bon-chan, y a Himeko. Si, Himeko había sido una buena amiga durante su infancia y habían acordado verse en la Gran Line. Los otros dos no lograba reconocerlos pero el hombre rubio le resultaba muy familiar era como si ya se hubieran conocido antes, si le recordaba mucho a…a Sabo. Si ese hombre le recordaba Sabo._

-Sabo – dijo Luffy en un susurro. – ¿Mariejoa?, mmm, Mariejoa, no será…

-Si, ese Lugar es donde viven los Tenryuubitos, y también hay un gran número de esclavos que habitan ese lugar – dijo la sirena

-Entonces ese es el Lugar del que hablo Hancock – se decía Luffy para si mismo.

-Cuando salgas de aquí pase lo que pase no debes atacar a Mariejoa- le dijo la sirena

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Luffy

-Eso sería una locura, sería como suicidarte, sin mencionar que te ejecutarían en el mismo instante en el que te capturen y ahí es donde viven los almirantes. - respondió Madame Shirley

-Los almirantes, ahí está el que mato a Ace, el tipo de lava, el tipo de hielo y el de luz…

- Si ellos, y tú no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para combatir a los tres juntos o acaso ya olvidaste lo que sucedió en Marine Ford.

-No... no lo he olvidado. Bien, lo tomare en cuanta, y gracias, nos vemos – dijo Luffy como despedida

_************************************Fin del flashback*********************_

* * *

><p><em>En Mariejoa<em>

-Oye, sabes cuantos esclavos hay aquí en total- preguntaba Himeko a un esclavo

-La verdad hay miles pero no sabría darte un numero en específico, ¿Por qué un marine se interesaría en saber algo como eso si ni siquiera se molestaron en ayudarnos cuando fuimos capturados?- dijo el esclavo con un tono cortante

-Yo no soy un marine soy un miembro del ejército revolucionario y necesito saber un número aproximado para mandar a traer o robar los barcos necesarios para liberarlos a todos. – Le respondió Himeko – Kasumi inspecciona el área y si puedes robar mapas y planos de la estructura para hacer las cosas más rápido seria de mucha ayuda.

-Está bien- dijo Kasumi mientras se transformaba en una pequeña hada.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? – pregunto otro esclavo

-¿Acaso no quieren ser libres?

-Si pero no podemos mientras tengamos estos collares- dijo otro mientras que sus demás compañeros trataban de unirse a la conversación.

-Sí, nosotros haríamos cualquier cosa para poder ser libres- dijeron todos al unísono

-No alcen la voz o me podrían descubrir, ustedes estarían dispuestos a unirse a la causa del ejército revolucionario con tal de obtener su libertad- dijo la revolucionaria

-Si – dijeron todos los de la celda al unísono

-Oye Himeko, adivina que encontré mientras inspeccionaba – dijo la alegre bruja

-¿Qué?- dijo Himeko en tono serio

-Encontré a Jewelry Bonney, ella era un miembro de los once supernovas durante la guerra de Marine Ford. - contesto la bruja

-¿Pero que hace aquí si es una pirata?- se preguntaba así misma Himeko

-Al parecer fu capturada por Barba negra cuando entro al nuevo mundo, y ahora esta aquí- le respondio Kasumi

-Deja de perder el Tiempo y busca a quien venimos a buscar en primer lugar- le respondio la otra chica

- Si pero encontrar a esa persona llamada Etsuko va a resultar difícil.- se quejo la bruja

-No te quejes y date prisa - ordeno Himeko

-Hay voy- dijo resignándose la joven

* * *

><p><em>Con los Mugiwara<em>

_Después de una larga discusión, todos los miembros de la tripulación se prepararon para el ataque y empezaron a subir el Red Line. Fue un largo camino por recorrer además de difícil. Una vez que llegaron a la sima, empezó el ataque._

-Franky

-Hmmm

-Empieza el ataque - ordeno Luffy

- A la orden - respondió Franky mientras se preparaba para atacar

* * *

><p><em>Con Himeko<em>

-Al escuchar el sonido de la explosión no pudo evitar ponerse alerta.

-Hime-chan, no vas a creer esto pero Mugi-chan está atacando.

-¿Mugi-chan?

-Sí, el hijo del jefe

-¡Luffy!

-Sí y al parecer piensa destrozar este lugar.

-Maldición, entonces hay un cambio de planes, los liberaremos ahora.

-Pero como haremos para llevarlos a todos, nuestro barco no es muy grande.

-Tendremos que robar algunos buques de la marina.

* * *

><p><em>Con Kasumi<em>

-¿Dónde está?, ¿Dónde está?, mmm que puerta más interesante. ¿Me pregunto que abra del otro lado?

_Y así cuando Kasumi abrió la puerta que tanto le llamo la atención se encontró con un lujoso cuarto y en él había numerables cadenas, las cuales se encargaban de detener a una sola persona. Esa persona era una hermosa mujer de largo cabello blanco, con un hermoso vestido negro y unos ojos de un azul cristalino pálido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, giro para ver a la persona que le hacía compañía._

-Dragon…- dijo la mujer al notar el gran parecido que había entre la chica a la cual estaba observando con aquel intimidante hombre

-Si vengo de su parte, tú debes de ser Etsuko, ¿cierto?

-Sí, soy yo, ¿y qué es lo que quieres joven? – pregunto la mujer pero la bruja solo se limitó a sonreír, inmediatamente dejo de sonreír cuando escucho el sonido de explosiones.

No te preocupes vendré pronto - dijo la joven antes de marcharse.

_Después de que la joven se fue aquella mujer no pudo evitar sonreír mientras pensaba – fue un placer volver a verte Kasumi…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí está el final del segundo capítulo el tercero se llamara "Encuentros", espero que les haya gustado y no se preocupen si el tercero tarda un poco pero es que escribo un poco lento bueno hasta la próxima, espero que sean amables como para dejar reviews y gracias.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3: Encuentros

Capítulo 3: Encuentros

* * *

><p><em>Kasumi realmente as crecido, me pregunto cómo estará Luffy, seguramente ya ha de ser todo un hombre. Ya han pasado varios años desde la última vez de que los vi. Creí que su padre había prometido no buscarme para asegurar la supervivencia de ustedes, ya tuve que aceptar venir a Mariejoa para que ustedes vivieran y todo por culpa de Sakazuki, después de todo Sakazuki fue el primero en descubrir que Dragon era padre eso sin contar al vice-almirante Garp. No es mi culpa el haberme enamorado y casado con su padre, Dragon, y tampoco que Sakazuki se haya enamorado de mi… - pensaba Etsuko – <em>me pregunto qué está pasando ahí afuera. Se escuchan muchas explosiones y un gran alboroto, eso es algo inusual aquí ya que el que siempre está activo es el cuartel general.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Con Himeko<strong>_

-¿Cómo le vamos a hacer para liberarlos a todos?– pregunto Bon-chan

-Romper las celdas y quitar lo collares – respondió Himeko como si no fuera la gran cosa

-¿Y cómo haremos eso? esos son collares explosivos, ¿no? – pregunto un tanto preocupado el okama

-Utilizando el haki - dijo Himeko mientras empezaba a romper la celda y a quitar algunos de los collares explosivos que los esclavos utilizaban.

_Después de un rato de romper celdas y liberar a sus prisioneros, se dieron cuenta de que realmente había un gran número de esclavos siendo prisioneros de los Tenryuubitos. Mientras ellos recorrían los pasillos liberándolos, los esclavos trataban de escapar de Mariejoa dándoles las gracias mientras se echaban a correr, ahora lo que esperaban era encontrarse nuevamente con Kasumi quien había ido a buscar planos e información que les fuera útil._

-Ya llegue, no me lo vas a creer pero, la encontré – dijo la bruja emocionada

-¿Enserio? Creí que iba a ser más difícil – dijo la otra joven

-Sí, solo tuve que seguir mi instinto – dijo la bruja alegre de sí misma por su "habilidad"

-¿A quién?- pregunto Bon-chan confundido

-A Etsuko, ella era miembro de la tripulación de Gol D. Roger.

-¡¿Enserio? ¿Y que hace aquí?, ¿no se supone que esa tripulación fu ejecutada toda?, ¿y aunque ella se hubiera escapado no la hubieran ejecutado inmediatamente? – pregunto Bon-chan un tanto extrañado

Sí, pero ella es hermosa además de que cuando estaba en la tripulación de Roger parecía un chico ya que era demasiado joven.

-Hay que dejar de perder el tiempo y regresa a la normalidad a Sabo y a Videl para que liberar a los prisioneros – dijo Himeko

-De inmediato – dijo la bruja con un tono infantil. Y asi Sabo y Videl regresaron a la normalidad.

-Bien ahora hay que separarnos y liberar a todos los esclavos, nos comunicaremos a través de los den-den mushis mágicos que Kasumi nos dio ¿entendido? – dijo Himeko

-Entendido – dijeron todos al unísono y tomaron diferentes caminos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mientras tanto con Luffy<strong>_

_Luffy corría destrozando todo a su paso y dejando inconscientes a todos los que intentaban ponerse en su camino. Los demás tripulantes se habían separado cuando los Marines llegaron a la escena del crimen. Zoro por supuesto se había perdido inmediatamente, pero eso no importaba por que ya habían figado el lugar para reunirse de nuevo y ese era el Thousand Sunny. No sabía la verdadera razón por la cual lo hacía._ _No sabía si lo hacía para encontrarse con ese hombre que le parecía ser Sabo, y confirmar su duda de saber si su "hermano mayor" estaba aún vivo, o para ver si realmente Bon-chan estaba vivo, ya que él se había quedado atrás para abrir la puerta de la justicia cuando escaparon de Impel Down. Tampoco si era para encontrarse con Himeko su amiga de la infancia o para ver a "esa" mujer a la cual debería de llamar "madre" y tampoco sabía hacia donde se dirigía, solo iba y hacia lo que su instinto le decía. Su instinto lo había llevado muy lejos y siempre había confiado en él y ahora no iba a ser la excepción. Además aun no olvidaba las palabras de madame Shirley._

_**Flashback**_

_-Espera antes de que te vayas hay algo más que debo decirte – lo detuvo la sirena tiburón_

_-Que – respondió Luffy sin interés _

_-En tu camino encontraras a una nueva nakama algo inusual – le dijo la sirena_

_-¿Una nakama inusual? – pregunto Luffy_

_-Sí, esa nakama que tendrás es una sirena, pero no cualquier clase de sirena. Como lo has podido ver nosotras las sirenas a excepción de la princesa no podemos entender a los reyes de mar pero esta sirena que se unirá a ti si podrá hacerlo y al parecer por su sombra es una tiburón al igual que yo solo que de menor tamaño._

_-Tendré una sirena de nakama, eso es genial – decía un alegre y complacido Luffy_

_-Sí, pero no le vayas a decir al resto de la tripulación esto es un secreto, debido a que el futuro puede cambiar con cualquier decisión que uno toma – le dijo la sirena_

_-De acuerdo, _

_-Lo olvidaba también abra una posibilidad de que tengas aparte de esa sirena cinco nakamas más._

_-¿Quiénes?_

_-Como esperas a que yo lo sepa_

_-Bueno,_ _entonces nos vemos – dijo Luffy finalmente despidiéndose._

**_Fin del flashback_**

* * *

><p><strong>Con Sabo<strong>

Sabo corría liberando a todos los esclavos que podía y al haber terminado con una sección inmediatamente fue a buscar otra. Corrió y vio que su camino se dividía en dos, pero hacia qué lado del pasillo debería de tomar el izquierdo o el derecho. Decidió tomar el lado izquierdo y justo cuando estaba por girar choco con alguien.

-Aaaahhh, - dijeron ambos al unísono al caer al suelo.

Sabo no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era Luffy. Luffy se quedó viendo a esa persona que tenía enfrente, ¿realmente podía ser verdad de que esa persona fuera Sabo? Su curiosidad pudo más que su razón y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Sabo, realmente eres tú?

-Luffy… yo… bueno veras… es que… este no es el momento – dijo un nervioso Sabo

-Pero ¿realmente eres tú?

-Sí, pero este no es el momento de reuniones tengo que liberar a los esclavos ya que tu estas ocasionando un desastre.

-Bueno yo debo de seguir a donde voy

-Y ¿Dónde es eso?- pregunto Sabo

-No lo se

-…

-Bueno ¿quieres ser mi nakama?

-Claro después de todo trabajo para tu padre y no creo que se moleste solo debo terminar esta misión y mandarle a decir para que no me espere.

-Bueno nos vemos después para marcharnos

* * *

><p><strong>Con Kasumi<strong>

-Bien ya regrese como lo prometí – le dijo Kasumi a la mujer encadenada

-No tenías que hacerlo

-Lo sé pero siempre cumplo mis promesas además de que con tu fuerza y potencial podrás ser un gran miembro del ejército revolucionario Rey Tormenta

-Nadie me ha llamado por ese nombre en mucho tiempo

-Ya lo sé desde que eras niña, afortunadamente te encontramos y ahora te sacaremos de aquí para darte la libertad que tenías antes con tu antiguo capitán

-Por lo cierto, ¿sabes lo que está pasando allá afuera?

-Claro, onii-chan está atacando

-¿Onii-chan?

-Sip, mi hermano mayor Luffy está atacando Mariejoa

-¿Él está aquí también?

-Sip, puedo pedirte algo

-Claro

-Cuando regresemos a la base del ejército revolucionario no vayas a decir nada de lo que está pasando o papá me reganara y se enojara conmigo y me castigara.

-Claro pequeña

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>_

_Por fin termino el tercer capítulo prepárense para el cuarto el cual es __**Verdad.**_


End file.
